Repair of small scratches or pits on the painted surface of on an automobile or similar vehicle has typically required filling the scratch or pit with body putty, allowing that body putty to harden and adhere to the surface of the vehicle, and then sanding away the excess putty around and over the scratch or pit to provide a smooth outer surface that can be painted to match the rest of the paint on the vehicle. Typically, such body putty is applied by pressing it onto the surface of the vehicle with a putty knife or similar implement. Significantly more body putty is applied than is needed to insure that there will be no voids in the portion of the body putty that will remain on the vehicle after sanding.